


Sure, call it Hate.

by miraculousTang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic, F/F, jaspis - Freeform, misconstrued blackrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousTang/pseuds/miraculousTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a comic about how jasper feels emotions that arent blood lust and muscles for 2 seconds and has a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, call it Hate.

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot i drew in my itty bitty sketchbook (hense the awkward layout) 
> 
> i was thinking about how in the small time we saw jasper and lapis interacting, jasper was constantly manhandling lapis and touching her unnecessarily. I wanted 2 doodle a thing where shes harboring too many conflicting emotions and not knowing how to constructively express herself with out getting frustrated and getting violent like when we saw her- thus her downfall. 
> 
> kinda black romance. sorta. borderline.


End file.
